


День рождения

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: неловкая ситуация
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	День рождения

— Тише, вдруг уже идут. 

— Да они еще не меньше получаса будут торчать в спортзале.

— Маньяки.

— Как думаешь, он ни о чем не догадался?

— Да не похоже, а то наверняка сказал бы.

— Ну да. Правильно, что решили Ивайзуми не говорить: тогда бы Ойкава точно узнал все заранее. 

— Угу. Не то чтобы я не доверял Ивайзуми… но от него и так-то ничего не скроешь, а они же еще и постоянно вместе — там вообще без шансов.

— Да уж. Бедняга. 

Все скорбно помолчали о трагической судьбе Ивайзуми.

— Напомни, зачем мы вообще поздравляем его с днем рождения?

— Ну… он наш капитан… И это последний год.

— В общем, все запомнили: как только он открывает дверь и включает свет, все вместе кричим «С днем рождения», а Куними и Киндаичи хлопают хлопушки. Только не торопитесь, сначала надо убедитесь, что там не Ивайзуми первым идет.

Дверь открылась и тут же захлопнулась, но свет так и не загорелся. Вместо этого раздался шорох одежды, тихий смех и влажные звуки — Ханамаки был уверен: совсем рядом в темноте целовались.

— Ого, Ива-чан, так сильно меня хочет?

— Хватит. Вдруг кто-то войдет?

— Да ну, все давно уже ушли.

Сдавленный стон и снова какая-то возня. Ханамаки чувствовал, что у него горят уши.

— Подожди, сейчас.

Глухой стук, будто кого-то толкнули к стене. Той, на которой был выключатель, судя по тому, что сразу после этого вспыхнул свет. Ханамаки моргнул, пытаясь привыкнуть к неожиданно вернувшемуся зрению. Хотя, наверное, лучше бы он все-таки этого не видел. 

Ойкава прижимался голой спиной к стене, Ивайзуми сидел рядом на корточках, стягивая с него шорты. Тонкая ткань недвусмысленно топорщилась в паху. Теперь оба смотрели на них.

— Упс, — сдавленно пробормотал Яхаба.

— Да, неловко вышло, — согласился Мацукава. 

— Дурацкая была идея, — кивнул Ватари.

— С днем рождения, — флегматично сказал Куними.

Красный, как рак, Киндаичи машинально дернул шнур хлопушки. В воздухе закружились конфетти.


End file.
